unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 3
Max gains $1. Max now has $6. Sass is now player 1 Nobody adjusts their stats this turn "I hope that person is okay. That battle went poorly." Cadmus looks to Sass. "At least we know there are plenty of people in this city fighting the problem. Don't be worried, they can take care of themselves, surely. If not, they're a fool for trying this stunt. We don't have time to waste on this discussion." Sass nods. "You're right". Sass fights the next monster on the rumor card Zombie appears Sass takes a Horror Check of -1 to avoid sanity damage. Sass passes the horror check Sass takes a combat check of -1 to fight Zombie. As zombie is Undead, Sass gets +3 to combat for his cross. Sass has 5 dice to roll. Sass defeats Zombie The bubble once again lowers in size, the horrors within shrinking. Max continues rushing towards the scene, worried about the sight that Cadmus may have found. Upon arriving, he is happy to see he caught Cadmus in time. "good, you're here, we need help. This thing, this... bubble in the road, it's going to erupt and monsters will spill forth." "Well then, I just managed to kill a beast on the road back there, so let's continue lowering these creatures from the streets" Max encounters Night Gaunt Max rolls a -1 Horror check to avoid sanity damage. Max passes the horror check Max rolls a -2 combat check. Max gains +5 to combat due to Rifle Max passes the combat chat. Max defeats Night Gaunt The bubble recedes further. The group sigh as it has nearly vanished. Org reappears at Unvisited Isle Disoriented, but more than happy to be alive, Org sits up from the ground. He's awake, and sees creatures cloating across the island. While he escaped alongside Duke, he sadly did not get out with Peepers. "Hope that woman is okay, but we got a job to do." As Org thinks about it, a creature rushes him with incredible speed. The Dimensional Shambler grunts and gurgles as its horrible body runs at Org. Org rolls a -2 horror check to avoid sanity damage. Org fails the horror check Org's mind, tampered with and injured by the bizarre sights he saw in Yuggoth, is unable to handle the bizarre appearance of the Dimensional Shambler and gives him a horrid headache as visions swim in his head. Org takes 1 Sanity damage. Org has 3 sanity remaining. Org takes a -2 combat check. Org gains +3 from '.38 Revolver''' and 4 from .45 Automatic, giving him 9 dice to roll'' Org manages to use his firearms to shoot the shambler. It proves to be an insanely quick adversary, leaping and running at Org as if time moves faster for the shambler. This proves to be a difficult fight, but Org is well equipped for the situation, and begins doing everything he can to shoot it down. After what likely was over a dozen shots, the shambler falls to the ground, defeated and dead. Org defeats Dimensional Shambler Org takes the moment to breathe, sitting on the ground next to Duke, flopping his head on Org's chest. Org looks at the sky, seeing monsters about, and knows something will have to be done. With what he knows of these gates, Hyper does his best to try and shut the gate. As Lumina chants a spell from her tome and Hyper holds an artifact from his doctor's bag, the gate vanishes. Hyper shuts the gate and gains a gate trophy "That... that actually worked! I did it!" Lumina looks towards Hyper somewhat annoyed "we did it, thank you" "Oh right, sorry. We should get moving, find more of these to shut and save Arkham" As Hyper makes his way through the streets, he comes across the group of investigators at Miskatonic University. "Is something happening around here, tonight?" Max quickly responds to Hyper "Do you see anything strange?" It takes Hyper only a brief moment to see the bubble in the street. Without any questions, Hyper suddenly knows what this means, and can feel the heartbeats within the bubble of the brick road. "I suppose it'd be best to help." Hyper encounters Cultist Hyper does not need to make a horror check as the Cultist does not deal sanity damage Hyper must pass a +1 Combat Check against Cultist. Hyper gets +1 due to the Bullwhip. Hyper has 4 dice to roll. Hyper fails the combat check Hyper uses Marksman and exhausts to re-roll the combat check. Hyper passes the combat check. Cultist is defeated and killed. As the bubble shrank further, barely a bevel in the pavement, Hyper looked at the others, confused by excited. "Well, I hope this helped." Leaving the bar, Fobar notices the visage of a monster in the distance. As it would be best to investigate, Fobar heads to the location. She only hopes it isn't too late. As she comes to the graveyard and spots the brightly glowing portal before her, she is surprised by the feeling of a presence. It takes her a brief moment, however as she turns, she is greeted by the eye of a gigantic beast. The Dark Young has seen her. Fobar must pass a Horror Check to avoid sanity damage. Fobar fails the horror check. Fobar uses Whiskey to drop the sanity damage by 1. Completely surprised by the horror before her, Fobar is struck with madness from the sight of the Dark Young. She quickly takes a drink of the whiskey bought at Hibb's Roadhouse. The intense liquid dims her senses, and she feels a level of calm return. Fobar takes 2 sanity damage. Fobar has 4 sanity remaining. Fobar must pass a -1 Combat Check. Fobar has her attack increased by Sword of glory, giving her a +6. Fobar has 8 dice Fobar passes the combat check Gripping the sword she took on the trip and has kept with her, she draws the blade from her bag Despite its size, it comes out of the bag as if the dimensions inside break the laws of reality. She quickly avoids the Dark Young as its many tenatcles reach out to tear her asunder. As the creature lunges its many mouth at her, she begins striking the heads down, one after the other, until it is in such pain that it has recoiled. Doing what she can, she charges at the beast and impales it through the eye. The Dark Young falls dead, its corpse small enough to pack away. Fobar takes Dark Young as a trophy Lumina stands, her sanity harmed and unable to continue as-is. She decides it'd be best tpo take some time to recover. Making her way through the streets, she heads tp St. Mary's Hospital. "Hello, miss, do you need medical aid?" "No, no, I just... I feel unwell and need time to rest. May I borrow a seat out here? "uh, sure, yes. Take it easy and relax for a spell." "Thank you." Lumina sits down, her mind still swimming. it would be best to make her way towards the north. Lumina ends her turn at St. Mary's Hospital Without warning, Peepers falls from the portal. Org, nearby, grabs the disoriented woman. "Are you okay? I lost you when we went in" "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Peepers stands on her feet, ready for the next step "Are you prepared to close this gate?" "Yeah, let us end this portal" Peepers ends her turn in the Unvisited Isle Cadmus prepares to end the threat before him. "There is only one heartbeat left, so whatever it is, I'll face it. Cadmus grips himself for the final battle in the Miskatonic University streets Shuggoth appears before Cadmus Cadmus must roll a -1 Horror Check to avoid sanity damage Cadmus fails the horror check. Cadmus takes 3 sanity damage. Cadmus has 3 sanity remaining. Cadmus attempts to cast Wither. Cadmus casts. Cadmus must pass a -1 Combat Check. Cadmus has +2 due to derringer. This bonus is halved due to Physical resistance. Cadmus has +3 due to Wither. Cadmus has 6 dice. Cadmus passes the combat check. Shoggoth is killed. Cadmus takes 1 extra sanity damage due to Nightmarish Cadmus gains Shoggoth as a Monster Trophy. Cadmus has a total of 5 toughness in Monster trophies As the bubble under the pavement recedes and the noises cease, everyone around the world suddenly hears the whispers of untold knowledge. Rather than being driven insane, everyone gains a new talent. Rumor card is passed. Rumor card reward: all players gain 1 skill Sass gains '''Luck' (+1 to Luck Checks when using Clue Tokens)'' Max gains '''Speed' (+1 to Speed checks when using Clue Tokens)'' Org gains '''Speed' (+1 to Speed Checks when using Clue Tokens)'' Hyper gains '''Sneak' (+1 to Sneak Checks when using Clue Tokens)'' Fobar gains '''Will' (+1 to Will Checks when using Clue Tokens)'' Lumina gains '''Bravery' (Reroll a horror check when exhausted)'' Peepers gains '''Bravery' (reroll a Horrror Check when exhausted)'' Cadmus gains '''Expert Occultist' (Reroll a Spell Check when exhausted)'' "well", Cadmus says, regaining his composure after nearly falling to the ground, "I'd say we should all get off these streets when we can. This is a dangerous location to be in." "Agreed", Hyper responds, taking a step forward, "and perhaps we can all explain our purposes here and form an alliance" Max nods and replies "Sounds good to me" Sass, thinking of the horrors he's seen, responds in tandem, "An alliance sounds like a brilliant idea" Sass does not draw an encounter as he is in the street Max does not draw an encounter as he is in the street Org suddenly hears a threat over the wind, spoken in a language he doesn't know, yet clearly understands anyways. He can feel his sanity under attack, and prepares to use his will to overcome it. Org must pass a Will -2 check or lose his remaining 3 sanity. Org passes Despite the horrible sensation, it passes in just a few moments, and Org stands once again. Duke helps him come back down to reality. Hyper does not draw an encounter as he is in the street With a strange sensation, Fobar finds herself swept off her feet and into the air. She flies into the portal and swirls about violently before coming to a landing on a mountain. The great yellow lights before her, and the expansive ground too far to see amidst the dazzling bright light, show her she has left Arkham. She is now in the Dreamlands. While at the hospital, Lumina overhears the nurses. "Such a shame, a boy like that from a prominent family mixed in with those strange ones?" "Maybe so, but regardless, it'd be best if we didn;t delve into the topic. I just want to get these records over to the office" As a man runs in talking of an injury from a best he didn't recognize over near the woods, the nurses leave the records on the counter. This is Lumina's chance. Lumina must pass a Lore Check to gain 1 Clue Token. Nothing happens for a failure. Lumina passes. Lumina quickly glances over the documents at the counter. With only a brief second of which to read, she glances at the names and mentions of Azathoth, and how the cults here know of him, but do not worship him. Confused, but ultimately learning something, she quickly sits back at her seat as the nurses return. None the wiser, the nurses grab the documents and leave. As Peepers loks at the night sky, she notices something odd. The astronomy of the island isn't normal. In fact, the stars themselves not only move around, but none of them look like the normal night sky. Peepers suddenly realizes something about this cosmos. Peepers loses 1 sanity and gains 1 Clue Token. Peepers reduces Sanity penalty by 1, and loses no sanity. Cadmus does not draw an encounter as he is in the street As Fobar wanders the Dreamland, she comes across what appears to be a Unicorn. The creature humbles its head as if asking Fobar to ride it. Not certain if this is safe, but also not wanting to navigate this world much longer, Fobar walks towards it. Fobar must pass a Luck -1 check. Fobar fails. Fobar spends a Clue Token to get a second roll. Fobar passes. Stepping onto the creature, it takes off across the Dreamlands, over the vast bright yellow ocean of mist Fobar is now in the second half of the Dreamlands Yet another power surges through Arkham. Azazthoth's essence leaks through the streets. The townsfolk feel uneasy. Rumor card drawn. Pass: Discard 2 gate trophies to remove. All players gain 1 spell. Fail: terror track reaches 10. All players cursed. Ongoing: every mythos phase, roll a die. If 1 or 2, increase the Terror Track by 1 "Something's wrong, I can see the vision of Arkham engulfed in a miasma of bright liquid." Hyper looks to Cadmus after his vision, "Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Cadmus looks forth. "We need the essence of the portals to be placed on Rivertown street. Let us hurry." At the black cave, a power unfolds. Writhing tentacles burst from the cave as a portal opens, and from these horrid tentacles emerges the Warlock. The Warlock chuckles to himself. "I will find my little escapist. He will be brought to you, my priest." A portal has opened in the Black Cave. Warlock has spawned. No Monsters move this turn Category:Blog posts